Poisonshot's Pokémon Generation
Poisonshot's Pokémon Generation is the name Poisonshot gave to his own generation of fake Pokémon. It is confirmed there will be 30 Regional Forms and 110 new Pokémon. New Pokémon All "Normal" Pokémon have been revealed so far. There are still some Pokémon like this generation's Ultra Beasts that haven't been revealed yet, however. Base Stats Evolution Methods Robots Introduced in Pokémon Estival and Hibernal are 9 "Robots" which have been causing a lot of trouble in the Orizo region since they are destroying the local ecosystem. Several details have been revealed about them after their original reveals; their types and their base stats, among other things. All of them have the new ability "Mecha Energy". Base Stats New Ultra Beasts There are several new Ultra Beasts added in the generation. These are dangerous creatures often able to cause disastrous damage to cities, villages and even places like forests and caves. In most of their appearances, you must capture them. They come from another dimension named the Ultra Space. In terms of stats, they often have minmaxed stats. They also all have the ability Beast Boost, but they all have an hidden ability as well. Base Stats New Items A few new items have been introduced. New Abilities A few new abilities have been added in the game. These are mostly signature abilities given to new Pokémon, however. New Moves There are a few new moves, including: New Z-Moves A few new Z-Moves have been added into the game. These are all exclusive to either a group of Pokémon, or a specific Pokémon. These require a Z-Crystal like usual moves. Regional Forms It is confirmed there will be exactly 30 Regional Forms, counting each member of a line as it's own Regional Form. Base Stats Evolution Methods Type Chart Changes Several changes are done to the type chart, although new types aren't introduced: *Ice now resists Dragon and Fairy. *Fairy no longer resists Bug. *Rock now resists Bug. *Flying no longer resists Grass. *Poison now beats Water. *Poison no longer resists Bug. *Steel now resists Dark again. Moves, Ability and Mechanics Changes *Water is now immune to beign burnt. **Consequently, Water Bubble does not makes it's users immune to burns anymore. **Water Veil makes the Pokémon immune to Fire-type moves instead. *Stealth Rock no longer deals extra damage if the Pokémon that hits it is 4x weak to Rock; it is treated like if it was 2x weak to Rock instead. *Scrappy now affects all immunities instead of only Ghost's immunity to Normal and Fighting. *Overgrow, Blaze, Torrent and Swarm all now activate at 50% HP instead of 1/3 HP. *Cut's power has been boosted to 80 and it deals 1.5x damage on Grass types. *Knock Off is now a Normal-type move. *Pursuit now only has priority over switching if the foe is slower than the user. *Ice types now get their Defense boosted by 1.5 in Hail. *Mega Punch's power has been boosted to 90 and is now a Fighting-type move. It's accuracy has been boosted to 90%. *Razor Wind is now a Flying type move. It's power has been boosted to 120. *Vice Grip now prevents the target from fleeing for a single turn if it doesn't misses. *Whirlwind is now a Flying-type move. *Poison Sting's power has been boosted to 30. *Absorb's power has been boosted to 25. *Rock Throw's accuracy has been boosted to 100. *Quick Attack's power has been nerfed to 35. *Meditate now makes the user resist Dark-type moves for the turn. *Minimize now lowers the user's Defense when used. *Barrier now also boosts any teammate's defense by 1 stage. It's PP has been lowered to 15. *Bide now raises the user's Defense and Special Defense stat by 1.25 when used. This isn't visible, however. *Swift now has 65 power. *Rock Slide's accuracy has been boosted to 100%. Pokémon Changes Ability Changes Several Pokémon get ability changes in this generation. Some Pokémon also get new hidden abilities. Stat Changes Some Pokémon get stat changes. By default, nearly all of the fully-evolved Pokémon get their stats boosted to a BST of 400 or more if it isn't the case already. New Gender Differences A number of Pokémon from Generation 5 to 7 get gender differences in this generation. Games Pokémon Estival and Hibernal Pokémon Estival and Hibernal are the main two games of the series. The circle of life and seasons is a major theme for the legendaries and part of the plot. Exploration and conservation are also important themes of the game. The game will not have too many new mechanics but will re-use many mechanics from Pokémon Sun and Moon and expand on them. The version mascots are Wyndiryper and Syumirdeve, for Hibernal and Estival respectively. Other Planned Games Poisonshot really wants to make a Pokémon Ranger game about the generation; he plans to bring back the Virus theme from his previous attempt at a Pokémon Ranger game. He also mentioned it is possible that he will make a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon game, and has expressed interest in making a Pokémon Snap-based spinoff. Polls Which starter is your favourite? Tratree and/or it's evolutions Pyram and/or it's evolutions Hydrayte and/or it's evolutions I like them all the same! Out of the two mascots, who do you like the best? Syurmideve Wyndiryper Who is the spookiest Pokémon in the generation in your opinion? Eggly line Orizo Duskull line Dupliclay Drearniva Orizo Grimer line Orizo Shiinotic Orizo Beedrill Orizo Corsola Mortabode line Wyndiryper Magiconch line Sponctom line Urannon line Tremojan and Tremputer Cocoallow Itchuble Orizo Spinarak line Trivia *This is Poisonshot's first attempt at a Pokémon Generation on Fantendo. *Orizo Bidoof and Orizo Buneary's lines are the only regional forms in this game to have different base stat totals from their original counterpart. This was done because the two are version exclusives and it would be unfair if one was stronger than the other. *Doovum cannot breed, but Screambled and Yolkergeist can. However, their eggs produce Screambled instead of Doovum. **Eviolite does not work on Doovum, because it and it's evolutions are technically different lines. This also makes Screambled legal in LC. *Puckurious caused a lot of confusion when the game was initially released, since it's encounter conditions are very odd; indeed, it's found in a specific "Pokémon Swooping Spot" in a specific route, and even then, it is only a 5% encounter. Not helping is that there was nothing indicating that swooping spot was special. Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Generations Category:Poisonshot Category:Poisonshot's Pokémon Generation